Still in the middle
by 0809m
Summary: It's been a year since Stiles was claimed; he finally got used to the weird idea of having two mates and literally being shared , but werewolf heat? seriously? Scott/Stiles/Isaac, slash and mpreg Sequel to "Stiles in the middle" (Bad summary I know


**Thanks a lot to the awesome Emrys90 who beta-ed this.**

**Well here's the sequel to Stiles in the middle. It's already finished and it's not long i think like seven chapters.**

**Don't forget to comment.**

**Pairings: Scott/Stiles/Isaac (Stiles centric), Erica/Boyd, Jackson/Lydia**

**Warnings: Fluff, humor and smut; MPREG (If it's not your thing DO NOT READ IT)**

Still in the middle

Chapter 1: Glorious awakening

If someone had said to Scott that he would end up completely in love with his best friend. He would have laughed at them in their face.

But that was before being bitten by a werewolf. Now he would laugh if someone said otherwise.

Now he is lying on Stiles bed with him, naked of course, his arm is around his mate's slim waist. Last night was the full moon and Isaac had to help Derek with Jackson.

It's been a year since Stiles was claimed. A great year, well almost all of it.

Now they are in their senior year in high school, he has grown accustomed to the dynamics of sharing Stiles. He and Isaac occasionally have more than one fight between them, but they never get to the physical level.

The sex part is amazing; sometimes there are all three of them. The blonde wolf and himself taking care of Stiles, sometimes, like this; they take turns with their mate. Back to the sex part, Stiles is always looking to please them, either together or separately. Stiles is very submissive even when it doesn't look like it.

In school everyone knows that Stiles is the boyfriend of the two co-captains of the lacrosse team. Because he had been seen making out with Isaac and Scott. Yeah they are both the new co-captains, Jackson was pissed.

Allison doesn't live in Beacon Hills anymore. She left town in the middle of junior year, because she found out about Stiles being Scott's mate. She did not take it well and she tried to shoot the brunette because she thought that he was going to wait for her.

Scott's mother found out about the whole thing because she caught them when she came to the house unannounced. Scott's bedroom door was open and he was fucking Stiles while Isaac was receiving a blow-job.

The conversation they had later was excessively uncomfortable and embarrassing, but they managed to explain everything to her. Every little detail, it was easy because she knows about werewolves. She just smiled and said that she never really liked Allison.

Stiles' dad thinks that Scott is Stiles' boyfriend. He found out because he had enter his house and seen his son with Scott's cock down his throat on the couch. Since he didn't have knowledge about werewolves he had to say that they were dating. He just congratulated them both and said that he saw that one coming. Afterwards Stiles was grounded for like a week for doing inappropriate things in the living-room.

But now everything is perfect and they are happy.

Scott awoke from his thoughts when he felt his boyfriend move a little in his arms, rubbing his ass against his now harder dick.

Without thinking twice, he started to kiss the back of his lover's neck while slowly moving his hands for the pale skin of Stiles abdomen until reach his thighs. He lifts one of Stiles legs to position himself in his boyfriend still stretched entrance. Slowly entering inside his lover.

Scott felt Stiles waking up, so he waits to start moving. He loves being like this, inside Stiles, no matter how many times they had done this. He is always tight and that makes Scott crazy.

"Morning," Stiles says with a sleepy voice, "I love this way of waking up." he adds. Scott doesn't answer, he just start nipping at his mate's neck, just where his bite scar is located. He loves to do that, mark him over and over. Isaac does the same with Stiles shoulder.

"You going to start moving or what, now I'm horny." Stiles says. Yeah he talks a lot even if he just woke up.

Scott obeys and starts to move slowly, biting and sucking the other's neck. Stiles moans very loud during sex, it's the only time he is not babbling.

Scott keeps fucking Stiles with a slow pace, but he needs more so he just starts moving faster and faster. Stiles groans more loudly and reaches his orgasm cuming all over the sheets. Scott cums just a minute after, he cums inside his mate.

"That was amazing." Stiles says out of breath.

"Yeah." Scott agrees because he totally does. He wishes he could wake up every single day like this.

"So get up wolfy, we need to get to school and tonight is Lydia's Halloween party." The pale boy says starting to get up. Scott just nods and starts stretching himself.

"Okay, we should take a shower." Scott says while standing up from the bed admiring the view of a naked Stiles.

"You really are insatiable. Is that a wolf thing or is it just you?" Stiles respond half joking.

"Well it's just, you drive me crazy." The tanned boy says embracing the other by the waist. Kissing his shoulder from behind, "What will be your costume?" He asks.

"Well that will be a surprise." Stiles says, Scott just whines. "So listen, you two are going to have to wait, it's a surprise." He adds separating from the grip of his boyfriend.

"That seems unfair; I told you I was going to go as Batman, and Isaac as James Bond. So it's fair to know." The tanned boy complains.

"Still no, it's a surprise. Now let's go to take a shower or we are going to be late." Stiles says, grabbing his mate's hand and leading him to the bathroom.


End file.
